Love,Dance,Family
by EllieCullen89
Summary: Edward Cullen is a single father of two daughters. His daughters are the best students in  Bella's Ballet class.After a few  private dance lessons at his house, they confess their love for each other.Will love get in the way of their lifes?AH m for lang
1. Fans

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I started a new story for my HCW fans. ( LOL there aren't many) It is something to read while I am writing HCW and Vis Versa so you won't have to be bored.**

**Kudos to my wifey-friend that I just friendship married, AlicexEmmett. Our honey moon was on Isle Esme. LOL jk . Sadly it wasn't because I don't own Twilight the characters or Isle Esme. If I did trust me. Things would be a lot different * wink wink nudge nudge***

**So hope you like it.**

Monday morning.. this Monday morning seemed different. Don't know why ,but the minute I came back from Starbucks with a frappucino in hand and turned my laptop on, I saw that Alice was already online.

She left four messages and she was online early. Shocker!

_FashionPoPo91: Seventeen and Teen vogue shoot today. That's why I am up at 4am! :P_

_FashionPoPo911_ :_Don't you have something to do today ,bells? Hmm?_

_FashionPoPo911:I swear if you don't answer me the reason better be Mr. Cullen doesn't have a computer in his house! Ha Ha just kidding!_

_FashionPoPo911: Did I tell you , Angela works as his nurse assistant? Be jealous, Be very Jealous!_

I sighed " This better be a good day."I mumbled to myself before typing.

_**PetitePirouttePerfectionist: Hey ! long time no chat what's up?**_

This was a morning ritual of Alice's and I's. I would buy coffee at Starbucks and then talk to Alice for an hour or so before I head off to work.

But two times a week ( Monday mornings and Wednesday afternoons) I teach a ballet class to little kids. I love ballet and little kids so it's always so fun.

On Thursday afternoons I teach two ballet and one jazz class for the slightly older kids. They are more serious than I was about dance at their age. It can sometimes be intimidating for kids half your age to correct you if you did your turns or leaps wrong.

_**FashionPoPo911:Hey! It's Monday morning, shouldn't you be hurrying your ass up to get to class ? And.. see Mr. Cullen ?* wink wink nudge nudge * **_

Mr. Cullen is the father of Alyssa and Nicole Cullen . Alyssa is in my 8 and up class and NIcole- Nikki-was in my 4 – 7 year olds class. Alyssa was 7 but she was an excellent dancer so she was advanced to the older class. Nicole or Nikki was 5.

Mr. Cullen, or Edward , as he tells me to call him over and over again, is anesthesiologist . It is a really cool job in my opinion.

_**PetitePirouttePrefectionist:Oh shoot yeah I do. Thanks Sis . Tell Em Hi!Bye! Later!**_

_**PetitePirouttePerfectionist has signed out.**_

_**FashionPoPo911 has signed out.**_

Alice really wasn't my sister . She has an older brother named Emmet though. They are like my family, since I'm an only child.(_**Sorry AlicexEmmet. No AlicexEmmetting will be happening in my FF's!)**_

Me I always loved teaching , dancing, and animals. So I'm a Vet. But, I always loved dancing so I teach classes here at Manhattan Dance and Arts Academy for the Youth.. It's not really an Academy but it should be.

I had no work this week . It was my vacation week. I have been putting in extra hours and taking over for people that I got a week off.

So I shut down my computer , and headed for the shower. Nothing better than a nice warm shower in the morning right? WRONG! Not when your roommate is a total shower hog!

I quickly undressed and got into the shower, turning it on, while hoping for warm water.

Dammit!

"ROSALIE MOTHERFUCKING HALE! I SWEAR I WILL BAN YOU FROM THE SHOWER IF I HAVE TO!" I yelled when the familiar touch of cold water came pouring down onto me.

Rosalie Hale. The supermodel of a best friend and roommate I have. We have lived together since I started college and she was looking for a roommate.

All of a sudden my water shut off. This day couldn't get any worse.

"ROSE ," I yelled. I was getting sick and tired of not being able to take a proper shower. If I have to sleep in the shower the night before just to get warm water ,I will.

Oh, how I miss Phoenix . I always got warm water . Never having to share anything with anyone!

As I wrapped the towel around myself Rose came barging in. Ever heard of knocking? Guess not.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine!" She said while smiling and drinking coffee out of my Robert Pattinson mug. That bitch would do that!

"Rose how many times to I have to tell you! 5 – 15 minute showers max, and DON'T ever drink coffee out of my Rpattz mug ever again!" She wasn't exactly a morning person either. But, somehow she managed to be happy in the mornings. Huh? Beats me.

She laughed. She had the nerve to laugh in my face. I love her to death , which I predict will happen soon if she doesn't stop laughing. But, never mess with me in the morning!

"Bells. You my friend need to get laid." She said and with that she left.

All she had the audacity to say was THAT? Of all things? She could bring that up. Whatever. So I changed into my black leotard and tights, and slipped on my pink converse. I would wait until I get to class to put my ballet shoes on. I put my hair into a messy bun . I grabbed my bag ,keys, water, and a few granola bars.

"Bye Rose!" I called out . I didn't even wait for her to respond I was anxious. I sprinted down the stairs to the parking garage. I felt good today and no one could ruin my mood.

So as I opened the door to my car I hopped in no longer waiting.

I loved my baby it was a gift from my parents. All though I'm not the flashy type they insisted on buying me a Jet Black 2010Audi R8 GT.

I absolutely adored her so much I named her , Marie. Why Marie? I'm not exactly sure . At the time it was the only name I could think of.

I plugged my iPod into the radio and turned it up full blast. I'm a Kings of Leon freak, So it was perfect when Fans came on.

I couldn't help but sing along while I turned out the parking space onto the exit for New York Dance Academy For The Youth. As I pulled into my reserved parking space I looked at the clock on my dashboard. I'm early.

So I just stayed there for a little with my eyes closed and listening to the music.

Until I heard a tiny knock at my door.

**Dun dun dun ! Who do you think it is? How do you like it so far? Please review. I will answer any questions you have. I got the idea for this story while registering for my Ballet class :P LOL.**

**Thanks for the support . Thanks for people who reviewed, favorited , or is following me.**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I have some exciting news for you.( drum roll) I am getting a BETA! Yay! I made my decision . I emailed CullenGril30 earlier today. I didn't get a response yet. But I am hoping too**

**Pillow912 , congratulations this chapter is for you! Thank you for everyone who favorited me and my stories. And put me on their Story/Author Alerts.**

**These are the people who did :**

**Photogirl19**

**Pcirish**

**Nightworldangel**

***pillow912( First reviewer)**

**Horsecrazy-twilightfreak**

**Chxu0303**

**Ryuichi Cullen ( also my best friend)**

**Thanks to all of you! Even if you didn't review favorite or add me to your Alerts, Thank you for reading my story.**

**It is truly amazing how much feedback I got in so little time. You gave me inspiration to start writing immediately. **

**Oh and BTW I do not own Twilight or anything related to the franchise/series. **

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Daddy ,Daddy Daddy," My little girls Alyssa and Nikki yelled while jumping on my bed.

"It's Monday morning you know what that means!" Nikki scolded me while shaking her finger at me disappointingly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You have to forgive me though," I said while I pulled her down on top of me" Or else the tickle monster will get you!" Then I attacked. I started tickling her and she started laughing and screaming. Music to my ears.

"Daddy….Daddy….stop…we..forgive..you! I..Surrender." She said between giggles.

The thing about my girls for a 7 and 5 year old they think, act, and talk very maturely. You would think they wouldn't be very intelligent because they are young. Yeah right! If you ask me sometimes I wish they didn't know as much as they do.

When I set Nikki down I noticed Alyssa wasn't in the room. I ran downstairs with Nikki in my arms . I followed the scent of Ego buttermilk pancakes.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

My little girls tried making breakfast. And the kitchen was a mess.

They made toast, cereal, and pancakes. Nothing extravagant but still I'm surprised.

"What do you think Daddy?" Alyssa asked while she got on a stool and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge."We thought you weren't going to wake up in time to make breakfast so we made it ourselves!"

I walked over to Alyssa and took the Oj out of her hands.

"Girls ,you didn't have to make breakfast for me . But that was sweet of you. Did Auntie Lizzie teach you how to make toast and pancakes?" I asked Alyssa while I wet a towel and wiped the butter of her face. How it got there I don't know.

She nodded her little head yes . Her beautiful blonde hair reminded me so much of her mother. Everything about her reminds me of her mother accept the fact she is smart and has my eyes.

"Well, girls hurry up and eat . I have to shower. Then when I get out you should be ready and dressed Nikki. Alyssa you can help your sister get her tights on right?" I asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." She said while nodding her head reassuringly. I knew I could always count on her . Trust. That's one thing she didn't inherit from her mom.

Nikki was dressed ,tights and all, putting on her sneakers while watching Phineas and Ferb.

But Alyssa was still in her night gown and she was wiping of the counter. She must have put the butter ,cereal, milk, syrup, and OJ away because there was no sign of it. Yet, she still managed to help put her sister's tights on.

"Alyssa. Go get changed and grab you and your sister's overnight bag ." I said to her while taking the towel from her.

" Ok, daddy."She replied and with that she was up the stairs in a flash.

I finished wiping off the counter and went over to sit on the couch with Nikki. She was so absorbed in the television it was crazy. Without her even noticing I tied her shoelaces. I like the fact that they are trying to be responsible and independent and take care of each other, but at the same time, there were things that me as a father still had to do for them.

"Nickel," I like to call her Nickel sometime because she shined like one .

"Yea , Daddy?" She responded eyes still glues to the T.v.

I sighed" Do you want me to put your hair in a bun for you?" I asked. I didn't want to feel useless. And I didn't want my daughters to think I didn't care about them anymore.

She turned her head towards me, she wore a big smile on her face.

"That would be nice Daddy."She giggled. I knew she wanted to look just like Miss. Bella, her teacher.

She even wore a black leotard just like her too. I even bought the same black ballet shoes for her .

But one day she went as far as asking if she could get her ears pierced twice . Yes she has her ear pierced on her earlobe but she wanted one just above it too. Just like Bella.

My daughters are one of the best dancers and Bella even suggested for private lessons but I turned her down. She always asks around recital time and recital was coming up soon. Maybe this year I'll let them.

"Dad!"Alyssa called while running down the stairs her iTouch in hand.

"Walk Alyssa Cullen!" I scolded her. She knew better than to run down the stairs.

" I got the bags," she said while holding the overnight bags in hand.

"But, I can't find my shoes!" She always loses her shoes, always.

"Which ones?" I asked calmly. I was frustrated but I didn't want it to show.

"The new Purple converse!"She said worriedly.

"Alyssa , I just bought them. You wore them one time." I said while looking under the couch.

I noticed Nikki went to stand by the door but didn't pay much mind until Alyssa ran over there.

"Thank you sissy!" She said while hugging her sister. It always touches my heat when they show how much they love each other.

I grabbed their bags and the keys and opened the door for them. I let Alyssa lead the way to the car. I opened the back seat to my second most precious thing to me in life, my Volvo. Alyssa buckled herself and her sister in while I opened my door.

I turned on the Radio and Justin Bieber was playing. Alyssa must have left her CD in . She always does because that's all she listens to since my mom got it for her birthday. I drove out of the parking garage while Alyssa and Nikki sang along to Baby. I couldn't help but laugh and try to sing along as we drove.

"Dad" Nikki giggled.

"Yes, Baby?" I answered .

" You can't sing!"she laughed and Alyssa erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I loved hearing their laughter. No matter how bad of a mood I am in it always makes me feel better. It was comforting and real. Nothing like her laughter.

I drove into the parking lot and turned off the ignition. I looked in my rearview mirror and noticed we weren't the only early ones.

"Nikki, Your Best friend is here !" I said without taking my eyes off the rearview mirror. I saw she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. **( She reversed parked)**. I couldn't help but admire her . I also couldn't help but admire her car. She didn't seem like a sports car kind of girl , but hey ,never judge a book by its cover.

Nicole jumped out the car when she noticed what I meant. I opened my door and got out to follow her, Alyssa followed suit.

Nikki knocked on her car door. She immediately opened her eyes and looked out her window. When she noticed it was us. She smiled and rolled down the window.

" Hey, Miss Bella! " Nikki greeted.

Nikki loved Bella. She absolutely adored her. So much it was almost scary.

Bella unlocked her doors that was Nikki and Alyssa's Que to hop in. Bella left her door open.

"Hey , Babes! Hey Alyssa how are you?" She asked while Nikki and Alyssa opened the door and climbed in. Nikki climbed on Bella's lap and pretended to drive.

" Vroom, Vroom, Vroom!" Nikki said attempting to simulate the noise the engine makes.

" Nothing much, Bella. I'm just excited for class. I have been practicing my recital moves.." She continued on and on . Bella looked so interested and I could tell she really was. She wasn't one to fake emotions. It was amazing how much Bella cared about them.

All I could see was their mouths moving animatedly I admired every inch of her body , from her head to toe.

"..And daddy was singing to Justin Bieber songs in the car!" Nikki added this time.

I admired the way her head fell back when she laughed. It was amazing.

"Really which ones?" She asked while she looked at me and then started laughing again.

I blushed . What grown man blushes?

" Baby, and U smile . " Alyssa said while giggling.

" Wow, that's..wow." Was all she said before glancing at her dashboard.

" Nikki, it's almost time for class . Come on Sweetie lets go." She said while placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"" Ok" Nikki said while they hopped out of the car. I held Alyssa's hand while Nikki grabbed Bella's.

It was almost like we were a family but sadly, we aren't. Bella is the perfect person to be my daughters mother. She is ideal loving and perfect. We look picture perfect almost too good to be real.

I noticed a few people giving us looks and whispering. It isn't the first time Bella , Alyssa, Nikki, and I walked in together.

I stopped outside the door and leaned down to Nikki . I gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear.

" Have fun sweetie, be respectful to Miss . Swan ,pay attention, do your best, and no matter what don't listen to Emily ok?" I said while reassuringly stroking my thumb across her cheek.

Emily Stanley **( HAHA Ryuichi Cullen)** was one of the mean girls in Nikki's class. Her older sister Erika in Alyssa's Class is also mean to Alyssa. Their mother Jessica went to my high school. I hated her. She was friends with Lauren, my ex- wife. Ever since her daughters where in my daughter's class she has been gossiping and spreading rumors about me , my family, and even my daughters. She has been crossing the line for a while now but I just ignored her. I don't waste my time on people like her.

Her daughters have been taking after her and have been making my daughters' life's a living hell.**( excuse me if my apostrophe wasn't in the correct place)**

And with that a gave Bella a polite smile and they walked in the class hand in hand.

" Daddy?" Alyssa asked me while sitting on the bench on her iTouch while I was on my Blackberry going over my files and updating my calendar .

"Yes Sweets?" I answered her without looking up from my Phone.

"When are we going to see your friend Lauren again?" She asked.

My heart skipped a beat and I swear I started sweating bullets. A question I have avoiding for 3 years.

" Honestly , I don't know sweets . I don't know." I replied glancing at her for a moment.

And I noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to me . She had her headphones in while I was answering her.

Even her attention span reminded me of her.

Damnit! She is everywhere in my life. I just can't get her out of can I?

I knew there was one way too. Move on, forget about her.

Start anew .

**So there you have it EPOV. You got a little glance into Edwards life. I am writing the next chapter right now. I just want some feedback. What do you think about this chapter? Did you find it interesting?**

**Emily and Erika are my two friends and they are sisters. Only Emily is the older one not Erika.**

**PLEASE click that magical little review button.**

**~Alice.**

**Oh and P.S. Ryuichi Cullen is writing a story from what I have read of it so far its going to be good. She is an amazing writer..Better than me ****. I am jealous of her writing style. Oh well . Love you guys!**


	3. Mommy

**Hey guys . Again thank you for all the feedback in so little time. I actually like this story better than Heaven Can Wait. I started writing Chapter four for HCW and I just had writer's block. It's just that this story kind of flows. I really need some advice from you guys on what should be happening in Ch.4. I am planning for Edward to start making moves too fast and Bella is turned off by him. IDK! Maybe I should just change the whole story line? Idk. I NEED HELP! So anyways enough of my B.S. problems. On to a happier note.**

**Oh and I don't really repeat other people's POV'S in another person's POV , much. So Here is Bella's POV it is during class. I think you might like it .**

" Miss .Bella! Miss .Bella!" Emily called. It was the tenth time today she said my name like that. It means she needed help.

Curse this little girl. Yes she is nice young lady..to me at least. But she is a to the nnoying!

"Yes, Emily?" I answered through clenched teeth. It was a good thing I had my back facing her. I would have probably scared the poor child shitless.

My anger usually gets the best of me. But, I had a method. Take five deep breaths count to ten. But, with Emily it took 25 deep breaths and I had to count to 50.

" How do you do a perfect pirouette ? It's IMPOSSIBLE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs while rolling her neck with her hand on her tiny hips.

Bitch had a fucking attitude with me. As soon as I was going to answer her , my savior , Nikki, amazingly read my mind.

"Don't worry ,Bella. She is always like this." She said then turned her head in Emily's direction , and narrowed her eyes.

"And ,you" she started while pointing her finger in her face. I think I know where this is going But I am just going to sit back and watch for a few minutes before I pull them away for each other.

"Owe, Miss. Bella an apology!" she screamed. Oh god.

Here we go again.

"Why? Because she is as close to a mommy as you and your sister will get. It's not your fault . ITS. YOUR. DAD'S!" She screamed back.

And that ladies and gents was the final straw.

By now they were on the floor rolling and pulling at each other's hair. Nikki will be very upset when she sees how messed up her bun is.

They will stop eventually.

"Take it back!" Nikki cried.

"Never!"

Or not.

This was not good. I did what I could. I ran and tried to pull them apart.

"Katie go and get their parents." I yelled while trying to yank Nikki back . She was kicking and thrashing all over the place while grabbing at Emily's hair.

This little girl can put up a fight.

"Nicole Elizabeth Cullen!" a velvety but stern voice called from behind me. I could identify his voice anywhere. I know this will turn out bad.

" Let go of her. NOW!" Edward called taking a few steps closer.

"Yeah let go!" Emily screamed this time.

An ear drum shattering scream was heard from the doorway.

Oh God. Speak of the Devil.

"Edward Cullen get your rabid bitch daughter off of my ANGEL!" She screamed. Her face was red.

Nikki was loosening her grip on Emily.

Now this was scary.

Edward looked like he was going to kill someone.

Teeth clenched and eyes wide, eyebrows knitted together.

It still looked hot to me.

"What?" Edward asked her in the scariest voice ever.

All I could do was hold on to Nikki's shivering body.

Emily ran here scare little butt hiding behind her mom's leg.

"You heard me. Gosh, Lauren was right when she said you can't listen." She said with a mocking smile on her lips.

"Maybe. Or maybe she I was tired of listening to her crap so I blocked her out." He said a distant look in his eyes. Then they refocused on me and he smiled..widely.

That craps contagious so I smiled back.

" Bella, if you don't mind I will be taking Nikki early. Alyssa will be here on Thursday . She is staying at her Aunt's house. Come on Nicole, Lets go. But, apologize first. "He said in a fatherly tone.

"Don't be like my friend Lauren " He said looking at Jessica with a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry Emily . And I mean it. Friends ?" She said sweetly while holding her tiny hand out for Emily to take.

Emily was hesitant and was looking from Nikki's Hand to her mom. Jessica nodded her "approval" and Emily took her hand fiercely shaking it and smiling.

"Friends" Emily replied .

With that Nikki and her father left.

I sighed and turned around starting towards the stereo to turn the music back on, when to little hands encircled my waist.

"Bye ,Bella!" Nikki said sadly.

I turned around and picked her up and gave her a big hug. 'Your father has my number call me anytime!"

I put her down and then she ran out. I turn around and turned the music back on. Jessica left and Emily quickly got back into her spot.

"5..6..7..8"I counted then I was lost in the music thinking of Edward the whole time.

"So let me get this straight, she literally pounced on the poor little bitch?" Rose asked for the umpteenth time since I told her about Nikki v.s. Emily showdown today. WE were eating lunch at a small deli near her office.

"Yup, " I replied taking a sip of my drink and looking out the window into Central Park and The Metropolitan Museum of Art.**( There is a Deli I ate at this past spring break in NY that you can look out and see Central Park and The Metropolitan.)**

"She deserved it. You just don't go around calling out on peoples Mom's like that. An Jessica," she shudders "I went to middle school with her she was a bitch" she says while popping two fries in her mouth.

I noticed two little girls and a middle aged woman with redish hair walk by the Deli , hand in hand. I noticed the two girls…Alyssa and Nikki.

" Rose Rose ROSE!" I screamed while looking at rose wide eyed.

"Bella WTF?" she replied.

"That's them" I said while pointing to them, while they walked into the Deli.

"So?" she asked while chewing with her mouth open, so disgusting and un ladylike.

"What should I say?" I asked. This was pathetic.

Rose being the smart ass she was replied while taking a huge gulp of my Pepsi. *Did I mention she backwashes*" How about you say ' Hey fuckers over here'. She said while mocking my voice.

"I do not talk like that. And I do not talk to my students like that."

I got up and walked over to them , while they waited for a server.

"Hey Alyssa! Hey Nickel" I said while giving them each a Emmett sized hug.

Nikki turned around , big Mickey mouse grin on her face, wide eyed.

"Bella! " She screamed and jumped into my arms.

"Hey girlies. Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" I asked referring to the women who resembled Edward.

"Hi . I'm Elizabeth Evenson . Im Edward Cullen's Aunt. Im watching his daughters for the day." She said while shaking my hand.

I could see the resemblance .

"Very lovely to meet you Miss. Elizabeth. You guys can follow me .So what are you ladies doing in the big city today? " I asked while holding Alyssa's hand and walking towards my table . Rose managed to eat half my fries in the time I was gone.

"Were are having a 'girls day out' today. No boys aloud. Boys are icky!" She said adding air quotes when needed and scrunching her pretty little freckled nose at the end.

I laughed .Ahh, children.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that Nikki. This one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Rosalie. You can call her Rose or Rosie. Whatever works for you is fine." I said scooting closer to the window in the booth and Nikki and Alyssa followed suit. Elizabeth sat next to Rose.

"Hi, Rose. Roses are my favorite flowers. Daddy says that they are my favorite because they are beautiful like me and Aly." Nikki said. Nodding her little head up and down.

Everyone laughed.

Lunch continued on basically the same. Introductions were made. Mostly uneventful until Alyssa spilled ketchup on her shirt.

"Aww, jeez. Daddy is going to be infuriated at me!" She said wiping it with her napkin.

"I'm sure your dad will understand Alyssa." Elizabeth said while standing up and getting out a Clorox bleach pen from her purse. Talk about prepared.

"Thank you for cleaning it up for me Aunt Lizzie. " Aly said while hugging her Aunt.

"Your very prepared." Rose finally said. She has been very mute only talking when told.

"Oh, well . After having a kid of my own and a grandchild I learned to be prepared. Especially when you're dealing with these two " she replied laughing when she pointed to Nikki and Alyssa. Rose and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well , Bella I will call you later and when I'm on my way home for dinner. It was very nice meeting you lovely ladies, but I have to get back to work . Have fun!" She while collecting her things and scooting out of the booth .

"Bye Rosey ! "Alyssa and Nikki said while giving Rosalie a hug.

"Aww , bye munchkins have fun. I'll see you around , kay . " she said while wiping a tear from her eye right before it fell.

Did she just freakin' cry?

Rosalie? My Rosalie?

"Okay." They said. And then she left.

"Girls , I think it's time we get going we have to get home soon. Plus , Uncle Charles has a surprise for you." She said while collecting her things.

She was about to put money on the table but I stopped her.

" Its , Okay Elizabeth. I have it covered." I said genuinely while smiling up at her.

"Oh , are you sure? And please call me Lizzie." She said smiling back.

"I'm positive..Lizzie."

"Well alright. Say goodbye you two. And stop looking like I just ate your puppy. You will see her again soon enough , girlies." Lizzie said while smiling at them and gently pushing them towards me.

"Bye , Bella" Alyssa said sniffling.

"Bye, Bells"Nikki said full out crying.

I hugged them .

"Aww, sweeties it's ok don't cry. I will see you soon. And call me whenever you fell like it okay ?" I said reassuringly stroking their cheeks.

I couldn't help but sniffle.

Why am I so attached ?

I kissed their foreheads before saying" Have fun and behave . Say hi to your dad for me" I replied while looking at them straight in the eye.

"Okay, bye." Alyssa and Nikki said in unison.

We all started laughing.

I watched as they walked out, and down the street. Alyssa and Nikki looked back to wave at me I waved back.

And through the traffic of New York I watched them disappear out of my eye sight.

And that was the moment I knew.

I loved those girls with all my heart. I had a connection with them. A Motherly connection. I show them more love then a teacher should.

My love makes up for the Mother they never had. The mother they never knew and probably never will.

The mom that abandoned them . Without remorse or love.

And I noticed that moment…. I will be there mom. Even if Edward never marries me I will always be there for them.

I love them.

I was destined to be there mom, their best friend. Their protector.

Their everything.

**A/n: so yeah how was it.**

**Ok go ahead throw a book at my Head anything that is nearest to you.**

***looks over t Ryuichi Cullen* and no ,no pointy objects!**

**Ryuichi Cullen: Awww!**

**Well hate me I know you do. I took forever and a day to update. Blame it on the computer… and me and my lazy butt. Im also very busy!**

**Ask Ryuichi**

***Ryuchi nods yes***

***points* my living breathing proof and evidence.**

**And admit it…..my chapter sucked.**

**I don't beg for reviews but I am now**

***gets on knees* Pweaseeee!**

**I also hate when authors * not naming anynames* but CERTAIN AUTHORS , don't reply to my reviews. They beg and beg but …* silence and crickets* months later NO REPLY!**

**I will try and not be one of them. And if I am I will in advance hand my head in shame.**

**Now pwease go along and choose any of the pretty little buttons at the bottom.**

**Add to favorites, follow,or nothing . Doesn't really matters.**

**:P**

**Anyways to my Heaven Can Wait story.**

**Story absolutely sucks..FAILS..EPICALLY!**

**Working on updating.. might take I while.**

**I hang my head in shame in adavance..again.**

***ryuichi Cullen laughs : Epic Fail***

**No ..YOU!* flips her off*****-Epic Win!**

***Ryuichi Cullen: Your Mom***

***Rawrr….TACKLES!***

**Anyways.. carry on ignore us* AHH SHIZZ THAT HURT EMILY! STOP… BITING MY..ARM…NO IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE COKE..THATS NO EXCUSE!***

**: ) Love yazz .**

**Review please.**

**~~Alice.( still fighting in background ) * NO YOU TAKE IT BACK…EDWARD IS WAYY HOTTER!*(punches Emily) And that is what happens when you mess with Team Edward so back off puppies! Cause' I'm a Badass Cop!( MTVMA '10)*Ryuichi pulls out machine gun and mustache does a bad ass pose * that's WAZZUP!HAHA!**


	4. Candy and Phones

**Enjoy : )**

**And if you haven't checked it out yet, please check out my other two stories: Seers are Believers on Violet Hill and Just Friends Forever.**

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer except my wonderful kiddies based off my niece, Nikki and best friend Alyssa.**

**Epov**

"Daddy, can we have Echiladies for dinner?" Nikki was bouncing off the walls screaming and running up and down the stairs. These were one of the downsides of being a single parent. Oh Aunt Lizzie will have an earful tomorrow morning or tonight if I get a chance.

"Enchiladas baby girl?" I corrected her, picking up her after math of crayons, paper, and dolls. Alyssa was somewhere, probably reading, I haven't heard a peep from her since I had to reprimand her for slamming her door in her sister's face. Slamming doors in my house was just unacceptable. She cried but at this point I didn't care, I wasn't too strict but I had to enforce the rules. I don't know what's come over her lately.

Nikki couldn't have sugar; she had slight ADHD as it was which was shocking because OCD was common in my family. Who knew about Lauren's family.

"Yeah, whatever! DADDDYYYYY!" She squealed jumping up and down on her bed.

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't going through this tonight; I already had a long shift today and even longer tomorrow. I need a distraction, and fast.

"Nicole Elizabeth Cullen, sit down now." I stated firmly trying to keep my cool. Breathe in ….. Breathe out, and repeat. My favorite sister Amanda is an agent for many of Hollywood's finest, and boy did she know how to deal when it came to nervous breakdowns.

"No!" She protested running out the room and disappearing down the stairs. This was going to be one long night.

"Enchiladas, Enchiladas!" She started chanting parading around the kitchen with a spoon and pan in hand, banging them together.

Migraine. Migraine. Migraine.

Make it stop.

"Nicole, please stop." I pleaded with her, I was so close to getting on my knees. I just needed some peace and quiet! Is that too much for a man to ask for? Gosh.

"Bella! Call Bella!" she stopped abruptly looking up at me. "Pleaseeeee, daddy?" She pouted. That pout, had me every time.

Nodding I pulled out my phone, finding Bella's number I handed Nikki my phone. I went upstairs to see if Alyssa wanted to help, but she was sleeping, with her IPod in. Turning the volume down slightly, I gave her a quick kiss on the head before leaving her door cracked open partially.

I came down stairs to see a very animated Nikki in a very interesting conversation with Bella. I smiled to myself as I got out the ingredients for dinner. Like, Nikki suggested I made my famous grilled chicken, cheese, and bean Enchiladas.

**BPOV**

I was completing my lyrical dance, when I very tipsy Rose stumbled in to tell me she was spending the night at Royce's. And by night she means the rest of the week. I was expecting that, so I just gave her a nod and continued on with my business. I don't understand why we share this apartment if she's barely here. I mean yes, she paid her end of the bills, no problem there, but it was like living alone. Which had its up and down sides. She would come in the morning sometime to get some extra clothes, shower, and annoy me. I still loved Rosalie.

I wasn't however, expecting Edward's name to flash across my screen.

Should I answer it? Should I not answer, and let it go to voicemail? No that's rude.

I was planning on just talking to Alice tonight, but obvious change in plan. I answered.

"Bella? Bella? Is anyone in this thing?" A childlike voice that could only belong to Nikki called.

I laughed slightly before answering. "Yes, Nikki. I'm here. How are you today little miss?" I sat down waiting for her to reply, wiping my face with a towel, and taking a swig of my water.

"I am wonderful! My daddy says I'm being hyperactive, what's that Bella?" She questioned. I could almost imagine her resting her chin on her hand, and quirking a brow.

"It means you're being really hyper and bouncy. Have you been giving your father trouble?" I asked, smiling to myself. I'm glad she called this beats talking to Alice any day.

Just them a ,message box popped up on my laptop screen. I moved over to read it.

FashionPoPo911: Bella? Oh…. Bella?

FashionPoPo911: Oh my god, Bella. Answer me, I know you're not THAT busy. Emmett wants to talk to you.

FashionPoPo911: Hmm. Seems like Mr. Cullen is more interesting than me. How could you? After all I have done for you! *sobs* :'(

"Oh, no miss Bella. I have been good all day. In fact my Aunt even gave me candy, because I was so good. Uh oh, now daddy looks mad ... Now he's laughing" She laughed and I could even hear the distinct chuckle that could only belong to Edward Cullen.

I typed a quick reply before Alice blew her little head off.

PirouttePerfectionist: Geez, calm yourself Ali.

"Yeah, guess what! I can do a perfect pirouette just like you Bella!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Grinning to myself as I read Alice's reply I congratulated Nikki on her accomplishment.

FashionPoPo911: God Jesus Heavens Christ. Bless my soul; I'm sorry for using that many holy names in vain but jellybeans Bella. You could have at least replied sooner. So how's it going with Mr. Cullen?

"That's wonderful Nikki. You will have to show me some time."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm terribly sorry Bella, but I shall go now. Daddy say's dinner's ready. Goodnight, it's almost bedtime for you too right?" She said solemnly. Aww, it touched my heart that she was sad to get off the phone.

FashionPoPo911: Oh I get it. You don't kiss n Tell. God Bella, you've CHANGED!

"Yeah Yeah, go I don't want to disrespect your mealtimes and bedtimes. Tell everyone I say Hey for me m'kay?" I giggled.

"Okay, bye" And with that the line went dead.

PirouttePerfectionist: Just wonderful : )

**Be mad okay! You have every right too. After I haven't updated and abandoned this poor wonderful story for the last…okay a lot of months. I feel bad now, so I'm gonna stop rambling on and let you review and other stuffs. Thank you for all of your support and sticking with me even after I went M.I.A... Hope you liked this chapter. : ) EPOV IS UP NEXT!**


	5. Baked Goods Avalanches and Birthdays

**Oh my jellybeans! You guys just shocked me with all the feedback I got in so little time. This is why I am updating so soon, it's all because of you guys. Also, had some encouraging reviews. So keep them coming and I keep updating.**

**Thanks this chapter is for you guys!**

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer except ADHD Nikki and quiet Alyssa.**

**EPOV**

The routine continued like this for days.

Although Nikki wasn't always hyper, she wanted to talk to Miss. Bella every chance she got. I didn't mind. I quite enjoyed the fact that it was like team work. Working together; I made dinner she entertained Nikki. It was almost like…

Whoa, don't go there Cullen.

We were grocery shopping; a not so easy task in the Cullen household. Right next to cleaning your room, and brushing your teeth. Hygiene was important to me, being a doctor and all. Nikki's thoughts on the subject weren't all too ideal to me. Brushing once a week? Not going to work.

Nikki always had to 'dance' down the aisle whenever we were at the store; Alyssa on the other hand just trailed quietly behind her sister.

"Cheesecake, Cheesecake!" Nikki exclaimed bouncing up and down while pointing out what had to be the most delicious looking dessert I have ever seen.

"Brush your teeth, Brush your teeth" I mocked her, picking up the artery blocker anyways. Hey, I said I was a doctor, not a dietician.

Alyssa laughed "Silly dad, there's about 733 calories in one slice of cheesecake. That's about…..2199 calories in total for all of us." She stated matter- of –factly . How she did the math, in so little time, in the brain of a seven year old; scared me.

"Uh huh, that's a lot. But baby girl remember this is a special occasion, it's your birthday. You can have all the calories you want, and then some at your birthday party on Saturday"

Smiling she started pushing the cart towards the poultry section. Alyssa's eighth birthday party wasn't going to be huge, but it wasn't going to be small either. No, what my baby girl wants (most of the time) she gets.

Steaks,

Hamburgers,

Both?

Just when I thought the dilemma couldn't get any worse I was saved by the voice of an Angel.

"I hope you don't mind, but if I were you, I'd go with the steaks. But if you really can't decide, you should get both." Bella chimed in.

Oh if only I could have both.

She laughed and we all soon joined in.

"What a surprise to see you today ,Bella." I smiled at her putting both meats in the cart.

She stood there gaping at me, like she was surprised I acknowledged her directly out of dance class.

Stumbling upon her words she answered," Uh, yeah, I mean. I just had to… and.. the" She pointed towards the meat "Sale." She stated finally, running a hair through her hair.

I nodded, "If you are wondering what all this meat is for, it's because Alyssa's birthday is tomorrow and the party is on Saturday, if you want to come." Just then Alyssa and Nikki ran off to the baked goods section, and started fighting over a box of brownies.

She shook her head at the scene before us.

"Just tell me the time and place, I'll be there. That's funny; she didn't mention anything about her birthday in dance class today."

One box down, two boxes down…Oh there goes the third and fourth.

"Cookies!" Alyssa…

"Brownies!"Nikki…

"It's my birthday!" More boxes.

"I think we should stop them, before we're kicked out of the store; permanently." We pushed the cart over to where they were and started collecting the boxes.

My hands brushed Bella's and I felt something shoot through me. Something I've never felt before, or at least not in a long time. Not since what I THOUGHT was love. I wasn't the only one. I looked up to see that Bella was sporting two rather rosy red cheeks.

-LDF-

"Daddy," a soft voice called as I felt a hand shake me. I groaned slightly and grabbed one of my girls, pulling her up on the bed with me.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream" Alyssa. She was having these dreams very often lately. Holding her close to me she started to cry, I hated when my girls cried. I had taken Friday Saturday and Sunday off to spend with them, and also for Alyssa's birthday. I knew Bella was a Vet, so I'm guessing she's taking Saturday of.

I rocked and lulled Alyssa to sleep as I did all those other nights, when her mother was passed out on the kitchen floor with a bottle of liquor in her hand, or didn't come home for nights.

I soon found myself falling to sleep. It started off with a nightmare and then a wonderful dream or what I wish is a vision of a chocolate brown hair, doe eyed woman running around outside with Nikki and Alyssa, as the sunshine reflected off of her engagement ring.

The next morning I woke up to a smile on my face and was now surrounded by both Nikki and Alyssa.

"Dad-"

"Happy Birthday, baby girl! How old are you now, Eighteen? "I exclaimed cutting Alyssa off before she could say it. I knew what today is, one of the best days of my life.

"No!" She laughed

"Thirty-eight?" I inquired poking her little tummy.

"No daddio! Stop being silly! It's Alyssa we're talking about" Nikki pouted putting her hands on her hips.

I pulled Nikki close to me "Then what age should we settle on for Alyssa Nikki girl?"

She thought for a bit taping her chin, I couldn't help but chuckle. My girls, you've got to love them.

"Eighty-Eight!" she settled on finally, laughing with me.

"No guys, I'm eight years YOUNG! Not old." She declared pointing to herself to punctuate the young part. I hope she stays that way forever, not wanting to grow up.

Two weeks ago was the girls last week of winter vacation, they started school last Monday. I sure did miss them on my days off. Alyssa didn't want to go to school today, because it was her birthday. But, if Alyssa stays home then Nikki is going to want to stay home. I decided they would go to school today. It was Friday, and I don't usually get time off. Everyday there was a different surgery going on, and there weren't that many Anesthesiologists at the hospital I worked at.

You would think living with 40 minutes of New York City that I would work at a major hospital, but that wasn't the case. I was hoping to get promoted to a hospital in the city, like Lennox. Or maybe NYU Langone Medical Center.

Anything is possible.

As the girls got ready for school I decided whether or not I should give Alyssa her gift now, later, or at her party. I would rather give her the gift tomorrow, with everyone else.

Plus, I have yet to get her a gift. I know I am a horrible father, haven't even gotten my eldest daughter a gift yet. And it's the day of her birthday.

After dropping the girls off at school I drove home just wanting sometime to myself.

But when I got there, I was not expecting what I saw.

A package addressed to Alyssa, from her _friend_ Lauren.

Some friend, or should I say some_ mother._ At least she had a smidge of decency to drop a package off for her daugh- I mean Alyssa's birthday.

I almost said daughter. Yeah Lauren gave birth to her, but she didn't deserve to even have Alyssa recognized as her daughter.

So as I sat there examining the small package in my hand, debating whether or not I should give it to her.

And then my phone rang

**Sorry for the long update. Here is my update schedule from now on.**

**Love Dance Family: Wednesdays**

**Just Friends Forever: Fridays or Saturdays**

**Seers are believers on violet hill: Sundays or Mondays**

**Hope you enjoyed, you know what to do know, what you guys do best.**

**Truly the best readers in the world, you don't understand how much your feedback means to me. Also, to the people who watched the PCA's the other night, what were your thoughts on Kristen, Robert, or Taylor, and Robsten? Did you think that Kristen was kind of giving Rob the cold shoulder when they accepted that last award? Your thoughts mean a lot and make me smile, thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I WOULD LIKE, BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bpov**

_As she curled the last loose tendril of hair I giggled. _

"_You're a princess Isabella, and don't let anyone tell you any different. No one shall treat you as any less." My mother cooed to me, _

I stared at the cookie before me and took a deep breath of the floral scent in the air around me.

_It was my tenth birthday party; ten was pretty big for me. It was the most looked forward to party of the year. My mother was known for that._

_As my friends and family sang happy birthday to me and my dad and I cut the cake, I couldn't take my eyes off of mom. She was happy, glowing I studied her carefully._

_As I blew my candles I watched as she winked at my father._

I kneeled down and gently placed a hand on my stomach.

This was what I did every Saturday.

"_Bella, we have another present for you princess." My father said softly before I started for the stairs to my room. I had just finished signing my name and the guests name on the pre-made thank you cards, and was heading to bed._

'Present.' I mouthed silently.

_I took small ballerina steps to the couch and leaped onto my dad's lap. Turning all my attention to them I nodded and smiled. "Yes?"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you know we love you yes?" My mom questioned rhetorically._

_I nodded and grinned wide._

That's when I choked out a laugh.

"_You're going to be a big sibling, like Emmett and all your other friends" She smiled and tucked the same loose curled tendril behind my ear._

"Yay!" I deadpanned picking at the grass.

"_Really? Yes!" I clapped and grinned widely. My parents were as excited as I was._

_Logan James Swan was born on April 7._

I loved Logan; he was like one of my dolls only better.

My mother died a few months after Logan was born. September 13, my birthday.

The cause was unknown at first, but I, of course being the naïve person I was blamed my brother.

It was later determined that she formed a Pulmonary Embolism.

Again, I blamed my brother even though he was barely a year old. I couldn't look at him; I couldn't touch him, or even think of him.

"I'm sorry mom. For everything" I whispered and inhaled the freshly baked cookie I had just bought on the way here. I didn't plan on eating it. Cookies were my mom's thing. Her scent was cookie dough and flowers.

I could never bake cookies, alone.

I touched the tombstone one last time before getting up and brushing my jeans off. I pressed the button to unlock my Audi and got in. I had two hours until her birthday started, and decided to go over there and see if they needed help. While I mentally argued if that was considered barging in, I watched as I familiar but distant black Mercedes drove past slowly. I didn't think much of it- or at least I tried not to- and turned up my stereo. At the stoplight I looked in the rearview mirror to check my reflection, little did I know that same black Mercedes was following me.

"Okay…" I murmured skeptically and turned down the street towards Edward's house. It wasn't small, but I wouldn't exactly classify it as a mansion. For a city like this, it was weird to find big, lavish homes like the Cullen's. I gathered my stuff as I parked across the street, and paranoid checked behind me as I got out of the car. With no black glossy Mercedes in sight I headed towards the house and rang the doorbell. A small smile faltered between a frown on my face, as the bittersweet melody rang throughout the house.

I heard the pitter patter of a set of feet against hardwood and almost expected to see Alyssa or Nikki. But instead, what I didn't expect was a shirtless Edward to emerge behind the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows, wiping his face with a towel. My breath caught as he unlocked and opened the door to reveal as panting half dried Edward. It was hilarious and sexy.

"Bella, Hey nice to see you here," He glanced at the clock behind him, "Two hours early." He smiled. I managed to smile back but I couldn't get my mind off of his current state to say anything, so I nodded in acknowledgment and stepped inside as he motioned towards the house. I looked around and my heart fluttered as I saw all the pink and purple covering the interior of the house. Beautiful.

"Where are the girls?" I asked curious to the lack of giggling there was in the room and put my gift on the currently bare table. I noticed a small box under the stair well. It looked carefully wrapped with precision like a newborn baby in a hospital blanket.

He lowered the sound of the obnoxiously loud rap music blasting out of his I- Home speakers, before turning towards me with a sheepish smile. "Liz."

I jutted my chin in direction of the speakers. "Secret rapper, eh, any good?" he chuckled and I watched the muscles in his well chiseled stomach contract.

"I leave it to the professionals, Black Swan. What's a ballerina know about rap?" he countered back pouring a glass of water, offering it to me and I kindly rejected it. Black swan, that's a new one. I might have to put that in the books.

"I know a lot about rap thank you very much." And I pique turned in my ballet flats to prove my point. "And ballet. After all I am teaching your daughters." I added.

"They learn from the best," Chuckling he put his glass down in the sink. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded a sharp yes and he continued "What made you become a dancer? Why Vet when you can be a professional Ballerina, isn't that your dream?" He looked very timid and almost looked like he regretted what he said.

I sighed and bit my lip blinking back my tears.

"I just, I don't know. I guess people just couldn't take me seriously if I just leaped and turned all day long." I shrugged. Edward shook his head at me and grasped my shoulders.

"Can't you see that you already do that, every day?" He noted. Touché, he was right. I did dance every day, I loved it. My mother loved animals and was a ballerina up until she had me. I guess I wanted to be like her as much as possible. Instead I became her second dream, a veterinarian.

"_If you do what you love for a living Isabella, you truly never work a day in your life."_

I brushed his hands off and put up Alyssa's birthday banner. He barely even knows me, why should he know about my past, too?

**Ok this is short I know, but you've been begging for a chapter for so long, and here it is. Don't worry I'll update this soon. So do you like where I'm going with this? Thank you to everyone who is still here with me. I truly only write for me and people like you, no one else. I love the constructive criticism and feedback I get. You guys are my shoulder to lean on.**


	8. Chapter 8: Teaser

**And I am back and here to stay! This is just something to let you guys know I'm still here. Just pretty busy…**

**Enjoy the teaser!**

**BPOV**

There were children running around everywhere; from inside the house to the outside. My 'job' was to greet all the guests as they arrived and put the gifts on the table.

Edward walked up to me and snaked a hand around my waist, before looking down at me, "Having fun watching the kids, Bella?" He chuckled lightly.

"Matter of fact, yes I am enjoying it, Edward. Should I start lighting the candles on the cake?" I smiled back up at him before walking towards the kitchen. I didn't wait for his response as I got out the candles.

I turned back towards the direction he was last in, and sighed noticing he was gone. Maybe it was rude of me to walk off like that. As I set the purple and white cake down on the large dining room table, I heard an exchange of hushed voices.

Being the nosy little person I was, I leaned against the wall and peeked in to see who he was talking to.

"…You leave a gift on my doorstep, for –my- daughter!" He was practically yelling at the tiny figure in the doorway.

I couldn't hear - what I imagined to be- her response, but it was enough to set Edward off. "Get the hell off my property and never come back. Leave the fuck now before I get a restraining order on you!" And with that he slammed the door shut and sighed.

I was shocked and confused about everything that just happened, and went back to busying myself with rearranging the table so it wasn't obvious I was eavesdropping.

I turned around to get out plates and bumped into Edward. I was about to apologize to him, but before I could get the words out he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips against mine.

-LDF-

I was tired as heck and was currently helping Alyssa carry her gifts to her room.

"This was the best birthday ever, thank you Bella." She grinned and gave me a big hug. I couldn't help but hug her back, she was too adorable.

"Don't thank me, Lyssa. Thank your daddy." I chuckled as I put the last gift on the floor near her closet and sat in bed with her.

Edward was downstairs cleaning up and Nikki was already asleep. The party went well, Alyssa even introduced me to a boy she liked; Jake.

Jake was an adorable little thing, and I personally thought him an Alyssa made a great couple.

Alyssa and I talked about anything and everything before she too fell asleep. In all honesty I was trying to avoid Edward, because of the kiss we shared earlier. It's not that I didn't enjoy it; I just wasn't sure where we stood and didn't want to talk about that now.

**Feedback would be amazing!**

**Promise not to leave you guys for any longer than necessary. EVER AGAIN. And I usually suck at these promise thingies.. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hudson

**I apologize for my absence, a certain someone(s) been keeping me rather busy.**

**Hope you enjoy EPOV.**

I hadn't been able to find Bella anywhere since that kiss and I sincerely wanted to apologize because the true gentleman in me knew I shouldn't have done that. I made my way to Alyssa's room to make sure she was in bed and there she was and so was Bella.

A bright crooked grin made its way across my face as I saw Bella with my little girl. I stood in the doorway until Bella stood and turned, so I beckoned her with my finger.  
She walked over to me and I watched her every step; she looked amazing."Miss Swan, I'd like to apologize for before; It was so very innaprop-" she cut me off by putting her pointer and middle finger together and pressed them to my lips with a "shh." 

I snaked my arm around her waist and walked out of Alyssa's room with her. "Now, Mr. Cullen, I don't want you to apologize for that." How the hell was I supposed to respond to something like that?

I swallowed hard and I looked over at her with a smile. "If you say so, Bella." I took in everything about her that I could. I really did want to ask her out, but I didn't know how to say it, so I just did. "Miss Swan," I started but she quickly gave me a look I knew too well. "Bella, I'd like to know. Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?"

It was silly for me, a grown man with two lovely children, to be so nervous about asking a girl- woman out. I don't mean to come off as a cocky bastard, but I have had my fair share with girls, so this was nothing new. But, there was just something, something indescribable about Isabella Swan.

I watched as the involuntary rush of red blood cells took over her cheeks. I loved when that happened. She nervously chuckled and bit her lip before answering me. It seemed like it took her forever and a day to respond.

"Yes, I'd be honored to accompany you to dinner tomorrow. I'm actually surprised you're asking me." I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and ran a hand through my –at one point- styled copper hair.

We went over the necessities. What time, where to pick her up. She even managed to awkwardly squeeze in a joke or two.

I locked the door behind me after walking with her to her car. I wondered to myself for the rest of the night if it was wrong that I fell in love with her Audi. I always loved those cars, but never thought to buy myself one.

That night I fell asleep with the lingering feeling of her lips pressed against mine.

[LDF]

"Daddy, you look rather fancy. Where ya headed?" Nikki was always so inquisitive. It had its ups and downs.

"Well, Daddy has a date with-"

"-With Bella. Who else would it be?"Alyssa cut me off mid sentence. What was up with females cutting me off these days? I shook my head and fixed my hair again in the mirror.

"Your babysitter should be here any minute now. And there's food in the fridge, but don't tell her about that. There's money on the counter, tell her to order pizza or something for you guys." I kneeled down and took Alyssa and Nikki's tiny hands in mine. They looked so fragile and their expressions so innocent. The father in me didn't want that to change, but I knew it would; soon for Alyssa. She'd be a teenager in five years. My little Alyssa as a teenager? I shook my head once more as that thought crossed my mind and kissed both of their heads twice.

"Okay, and don't forget to tell Bella 'Hi' for us. Okay daddio?" Nikki raised a brow and put both of her hands on her tiny little hips as she looked up at me. She was sassy just like her mother.

"Yes, Madam Nicole." I playfully rolled my eyes as their babysitter, Lyla walked into the house.

I knew she had a thing for me but I would never be interested. She was underage and that was just wrong.

"Mr. Cullen," She greeted me with what I was guessing was supposed to come off as a seductive smile.

I nodded a hello to her as I grabbed my jacket and blew a kiss to my lovely little ladies.

I remembered Bella saying that she did know a thing or two about rap, so I put in a mix CD that I made a few days earlier into the car radio. We'll just have to see exactly how much she claims to know, about it tonight.

[LDF]

The minute Bella opened the door, still in the midst of putting her diamond tear drop earrings in; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. It wasn't that I was staring, or being perverted, but she just looked so beautiful..pure, and just perfect. Her dress was too revealing but revealed a suitable amount of cleavage.

It was white with a lace pattern over the silk fabric of the dress. Her makeup was light and natural. I could barely tell she was wearing makeup, until I noticed that I hadn't made her blush yet. She always had a natural rosy tint to her cheeks, but tonight there was just a smidge more than usual. I was glad that she kept her hair down; I loved it that way.

Once I helped her into the car and closed the door behind her, I realized that this had to be special.. even though it wouldn't exactly be the two of us. I quickly turned down the volume, changed the music selection of the night, and turned it back up.

A part of me wanted to-needed to, kiss her badly right now. Just one soft whisper of a kiss on the lips. But I wanted everything to go right tonight, and be perfect just like her.

The conversation was short and I wouldn't say exactly awkward. Sometimes silence was just the right thing for this mood. Every now and then we'd exchange a smile, a chuckle, or I'd gently squeeze her hand.

The look on her face as I pulled up to the dock on the Hudson was priceless. It was just the look I was hoping for tonight.

"An yacht party, Edward?" She questioned an ever present grin on her face. Every now and then, if the weather was nice, my boss and Aunt Liz's husband, would throw a yacht party. Just a few close people wine and dining. I never really went, unless forced to for a holiday or charity event. Mainly because I didn't have anyone to take.

I nodded and took her hand as I draped my coat over her fragile pale shoulders. Just in case it got chilly later on tonight.

As the yacht set sail, and I began to make the rounds, a booming voice called out to us.

"Isabella Swan!" Jacob Black, I thought to myself.

Bella tensed instantly, but loosened up as soon as she noticed I noticed. I raised a brow at her, but she brushed me off and put on a polite smile.

"Jake Black." She chuckled as she was engulfed in one of his monstrous hugs.

So, Jacob Black knows Bella? My Bella…well at least my Bella for the night. This was interesting, and I needed to find out more before the night was over.


End file.
